CONVIVENCIAS AMISTOSAS
by Ruichi-chan
Summary: TWO-SHOT Cómo puede una película PORNO ayudar a Sakura a averiguar qué siente Sasuke por ella? Será que acaso verla puede darle la respuesta a su pregunta? Entren y averíguenlo! SasuSaku Love LEMON
1. Convivencias Amistosas

**Hola a todos!! Mi nombre es Ruichi-chan, jeje**

**Esta es la primera historia que escribo con mi parejita favorita de Naruto: SASUSAKU..!! **

**Espero que les guste…y me dejen un review, jojojo~ ^.^**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_**Flashback……………Fin Flashback. **_**En este caso el flashback lo narrarán ambos, vale?**

**Es un AU…recuerden que Naruto no es mío, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de entretenerlos un ratito ^_^**

**Ahora sí, Let's Read!!!**

**CONVIVENCIAS AMISTOSAS**

Una hermosa joven de veinte años llamada Sakura preparaba todo para la llegada de su más adorado amigo; había colocado un montón de pétalos de cerezo sobre la alfombra de su habitación, prendido unos inciensos con el fantástico letrero que rezaba "olores afrodisiacos" y, por sobre todo lo demás, se había puesto un atuendo muy sexy y atrevido que, aunque no era su estilo, sabía que al chico de cabello azabache le encantaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

Había esperado durante horas la llegada de ese chico de cuerpo perfecto, piel nívea, cabello rebelde y ojos profundos como pozos negros. Sonrió para sí misma, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír ante la perversa idea que se había ingeniado en lo más recóndito de su pervertida mente y que ahora se convertiría en realidad, si es que la suerte jugaba a su favor.

Al principio odiaba admitirlo, pero después no le quedó más remedio: se había enamorado de él, incluso antes de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Se habían conocido cuando tenían solo cinco años, en un pequeño parque frente a sus casas ya que eran vecinos; él siempre la ayudaba, la consolaba, y cuando su familia decidió mudarse le pidió que no llorara, que fuera una chica fuerte para que así, cuando volvieran a verse, fuera digna de estar con un Uchiha. Tal vez era estúpido, pero después de todo ese había sido su pilar: ser alguien digna de un Uchiha, más específicamente de Uchiha Sasuke. El destino los había vuelto a juntar durante el Instituto…claro que no de la forma en que ella hubiera esperado; de hecho, se desilusionó bastante cuando él no la reconoció. De ahí surgió una extraña amistad mezcla de rencores, confusiones y competencia: ella deseaba demostrarle que podía ganarle, que era alguien digna de un hombre mejor que él.

Claro que andar con Uzumaki Naruto no fue su idea más brillante, pero al ser el mejor amigo de Sasuke no existía mejor prospecto; por fortuna, cuando ella cayó en cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, Naruto le dijo que él también se había enamorado de otra persona: Hinata, una chica muy linda y a la que Sakura apreciaba realmente. Ella sí amaba al rubio, y el chico de ojos azules merecía lo mejor: terminaron como grandes amigos (más exactamente ella era la que lo ayudaba cuando decía un comentario indecente o deseaba precipitar las cosas con la chica ¬¬) y se lo agradecía, ya que lidiar con el Uchiha todo el tiempo era algo que necesitaba de cantidades de energía, física y mental, superiores a las que poseía cualquier ser humano.

Habían terminado el instituto sin ninguna clase de compromiso de su parte, eran amigos; de hecho ser amigos tan cercanos provocó que tuviera un club en contra de ella, que la mayor parte de las féminas del insti la odiaran…pero le daba igual. Le encantaban todas las facetas que el azabache tenía, la hacían sentir que existía el hombre perfecto…claro que un hombre así, hijo de una adinerada familia no se fijaría en ella sin una buena razón, y lamentablemente esa buena razón nunca llegó. Entraron a la misma universidad (TODAI), ambos iban a medicina: probablemente su única simpatía 100% compartida era salvar vidas. Ese era su tercer año en la carrera, sus vacaciones (si es que pueden llamarse así, ya que la tarea y el estudio nunca cesan) estaban a punto de terminar y el azabache regresaba de New York después de su corta lejanía que a ella se le antojaba eterna.

Sakura deseaba averiguar de una vez por todas si él sentía algo por ella que no fuera el deseo de molestarla, fastidiarla o controlarla. Sonrió frente al espejo de su habitación, tocándose con la yema de los dedos en punto entre sus dos cejas: esa zona estaba relajada siempre que no estaba con el Uchiha y eso la irritaba un poco. Algo en su interior le decía que era una mala idea, que mejor se vistiera decentemente y salieran a algún lado en vez de quedarse a hacer lo que ella tenía planeado hacer…se sonrojó violentamente pero estuvo complacida por su inteligencia. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el chico llegara…

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Sasuke iba en el deportivo negro que había alquilado, cansado del viaje en avión. La verdad era que lo único que quería era llegar a casa y descansar. El problema era que su "querida amiga" Sakura lo había llamado esa mañana, preguntándole si realmente tenía planeado llegar ese día a Tokyo; aunque no le gustara admitirlo, el dejo de alegría que pudo percibir en su voz le alegró a él también. Esa chica de extraño pero suave y brillante cabello rosado, ojos enormes color verde brillante con unas hermosas y largas pestañas enmarcándolos, con un cuerpo perfecto, bien definido y magníficamente torneado, era en realidad la razón por la que volvía.

Su familia no era exactamente la más feliz y perfecta del mundo: sus padres se había separado cuando él tenía solo diez años, su hermano mayor estaba muy ocupado como para prestarle atención y su única amiga había quedado muy lejos de su alcance. Haruno Sakura, así era como se llamaba su ángel personal, su molestia…sonrió al recordar cuando la volvió a ver en el instituto; se quedó petrificada, observándolo como si se tratara de un espejismo o de una mala broma. Él fingió no reconocerla solo por molestarla, pero eso le costó caro: desde ese momento ella se había mostrado reacia hacia él, e incluso había salido con su mejor amigo para fastidiarlo. Si creía que podía ganarle a un Uchiha estaba muy equivocada: él no se dejaría gana, mucho menos por una testaruda y necia como ella. Se había alegrado sobremanera cuando se enteró que la relación había terminado, pero se negaba a admitir la derrota: desde ese día se había mostrado posesivo con ella, trataba de controlarla a la para que la protegía.

Se detuvo en el semáforo que estaba una cuadra antes de llegar a los edificios donde se encontraba el departamento de la ojiverde, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar las cosas, sobre todo por el pequeño incidente de la fiesta a la que fueron antes de que él se fuera de vacaciones.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su precioso BMW, tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio:_

_-Cómo puede gustarte esa canción?- le preguntó, reconociendo la letra._

_-Es pegajosa- le respondió, moviendo sus hombros al ritmo de la música- "Damn with the sexy bitch, the sexy bitch. Damn with the sexy bitch, damn girl!..."._

_-Cállate, Sakura- le espetó: verla moverse de esa forma, sentada junto a él, con el diminuto vestido rojo que dejaba ver sus hermosas y cremosas piernas, no lo ayudaba a concentrarse en el tráfico._

_-Se puede saber ahora por qué estás molesto?!- le preguntó, dejando de bailar y de cantar aunque la canción siguiera sonando._

_-El tráfico está pesado, la fiesta a la que vamos de seguro va a ser un asco y tú no dejas de cantar esa estúpida canción, me faltan razones para estar molesto?!_

_Sakura no le contestó, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Simplemente se quedó sentada sin moverse con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana para que él no viera lo mucho que le había afectado que le hablara así. Ella entendía que se molestara, pero nunca le había hablado de esa forma:- Si no querías venir a la fiesta me hubieras dicho, así no tendrías que estar ahorita conduciendo._

_-No seas tonta, no iba a dejar que fueras sola a las fiestas de Sai, con eso de que son "con-bebencias" más que otra cosa…_

_-Yo estoy muy feliz de que nos invitara, sabes? Generalmente nunca salimos con nuestros amigos, y eso no es normal._

_-Ah, sí? Pues si tanto quieres salir a una fiesta de éstas donde todos se ponen ebrios a más no poder y empieza la orgía del año avísame; es más, si quieres te dejo dinero para el taxi de regreso o mejor dicho para el motel, ya que seguro terminas en la cama con cual…_

_Sintió el escozor más intenso de su vida en su mejilla izquierda; Sakura lo había abofeteado y lo miraba con intenso odio. Intentó retractarse, pero era tarde. Habían llegado al lugar de la fiesta y su amiga salió corriendo, dejándolo solo en el carro. Tardó un segundo en reponerse de la impresión, pero no tenía tiempo de hacer el tonto: estacionó el convertible en el primer lugar que encontró y salió en busca de la pelirosa. Demonios! No había sido su intención decir eso, pero no podía evitarlo: él era popular, cierto, podía fajarse y cogerse a cualquiera, cierto, pero Sakura también tenía su club de fans dispuestos para cuando a ella se le antojara. Sentía celos al pensar en que era justamente Sai el que lideraba ese estúpido club y que seguramente los había invitado con la intención de hacerle algo a la chica, a _SU_ chica…nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que estaba loco por ella, así que desquitaba sus "necesidades" con cualquiera que le viniera en gana, aunque sabía que con eso la lastimaba. La Haruno era vírgen, tenía plena conciencia de ello, y justamente por eso no deseaba que alguien le arrebatara lo que por alguna clase de "derecho" se merecía._

_Entró a la mansión de la familia de Sai: un montón de gente (algunos ya pasados de copas, después de todo se les había hecho tarde y eran ya pasadas las doce) bailaba, platicaba o simplemente tomaba. Buscó con la mirada a la chica y no tardó en encontrarla…_

_Sakura salió corriendo en busca de lo único que podría hacerla desahogarse un poco: Sai. Sabía perfectamente que el azabache no lo tragaba, y necesitaba hacerlo sufrir. Era idiota, ambos lo eran, cómo pudo decirle algo así?! Que ella terminaría con cualquiera en la cama en un motel era algo que no le dejaría sin cobrar; claro que él sabía que ella era vírgen ya que todo el mundo lo sabía, lo que nadie sabía era que ella se había mantenido así para que, el día en que Sasuke decidiera aceptarla, no tuviera nada de qué arrepentirse. Se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al único hombre al que había amado, aunque él ya hubiera cogido con varias antes que ella._

_Lo vio, se deleitó con la manera en que los fulminaba, pero no le importó y se le aproximó más a ese chico extraño con una sonrisa más fingida que nada. Eran aproximadamente las tres, a ella también se le habían pasado las copas por el coraje y ahora bailaba sensualmente con Shikamaru; no recordaba exactamente cuando había llegado con él pero tampoco le importaba, lo único que importaba era que el Uchiha (rodeado de admiradoras como siempre) no le quitaba la vista de encima. Justo en ese instante comenzó a sonar la canción de David Guetta (leer nota) que el ojinegro odiaba tanto: con más empeño que antes se movió con Shikamaru, que también estaba algo pasado de copas y que la sujetaba contra él. Segundos más tarde le molestó la manera en que el chico trataba de manosearla, sínico como era seguro le valía lo que pensarían todos de ella cuando la fiesta terminara. Cuando sintió la mano del chico deslizarse hacia sus nalgas se enojó y trató de abofetearlo, pero Sasuke le dio un puñetazo antes y se la llevó de ahí directo al auto, ignorando las miradas y susurros de todos los presentes._

_-No tengo que decirte que se acabó la fiestecita, verdad?- le dijo molesto, y ella no se atrevió a responderle._

_Subieron al carro y llegaron rápido al departamento de ella, ya que el tráfico era prácticamente nulo. Cuando abrió la puerta lo dejó pasar para que tomara algo y luego se fuera a su casa. Ella alquilaba ese departamento pequeño y cómodo, pero él era rico; su familia tenía varias casas en el país y Tokyo era una de esas partes. Se volvió para enfrentarlo: entre más rápido el chico desahogara su furia mejor para ella. Cuando se giró lo vio a pocos centímetros de ella, le tomó la barbilla y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana:- Me voy a New York en cinco horas, regresaré antes de las clases pero mientras tanto…no quiero que hagas más estupideces, ok?_

_-Estupi…Ahora resulta que lo que yo hago son estupideces, pero lo que TÚ haces es digno de festejar?_

_-De qué hablas?!- estaba confundido, pero si esa noche no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera cuidarla!!!_

_-Cuando tú te ligas a una chica, ella te baila sensualmente y luego te la llevas a la cama es digno de celebrarse, pero cuando yo quiero "eso" con alguien es una estupidez?!_

_-No digas idioteces, Sakura- le dijo, apretando su agarre en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo y reflejarle lo mucho que odiaba la idea:- Si quieres eso con alguien, tendrá que ser alguien mejor.- le sonrió seductoramente, sonrisa que ella interpretó correctamente:_

_-Y de casualidad ese eres tú?- le preguntó sarcástica:- Que te jodan!_

_-No te reflejes, Sakura, porque a mí no me cuesta nada cogerte ahorita mismo antes de irme de viaje- le amenazó, pero ella le sonrió con suficiencia retándolo; imposible que él le hiciera algo así._

_Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, el chico se abalanzó contra ella besándola, introduciendo su lengua, reclamando una respuesta. Ella gimió pero no lo apartó: deseaba demasiado eso como para negarse. Lo atrajo hacia ella, deseosa de probar algo más que sus labios, su lengua, su saliva…se separaron solo para que ella le mordiera el lóbulo. En respuesta el Uchiha la tomó de la cintura, enredando sus féminas piernas en su cintura y depositándola en el sofá. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras sus manos se ocupaban una en su seno y otra se dirigía a su entrepierna. Comenzó a acariciarla, ganándose unos sensuales y excitantes gemidos. Ya que el vestido era de licra lo único que tuvo que hacer fue subírselo para dejarlo ver su provocativa tanguita mientras la parte de arriba era bajada para dejarlo ver sus pechos ya que no llevaba sostén. Esa situación se estaba saliendo de control, y si quería irse ese día a América mejor se detenía. Se separó de ella, deleitándose con el rubor, el sudor, los suspiros agitados de la chica entes de inclinarse para susurrarle al oído:- Ahora crees que existe alguien mejor?- le mordió el lóbulo, ganándose el último gemido de la noche._

_-No…-respondió ahogada, demasiado extasiada por tantas sensaciones nuevas._

_-Nos vemos, Sakura…recuerda portarte bien, ya aclararemos esto cuando regrese.- Y sin más se levantó de la cama, se acomodó su ropa y, lanzándole una última mirada complacida, salió de su departamento. Sakura se quedó ahí tendida, confundida y excitada: el idiota se había aprovechado y la había tocado como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Qué se supone que significaba eso? Realmente quería averiguarlo, pero no podría hasta que regresara; también se sentía algo vacía, como si fuera su zorra personal, alguien a quien podía manosear y luego dejarla con ganas de más mientras él se despedía. Ya vería quien manda en ese juego._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sasuke llegó por fin al edificio; aparcó su convertible, puso la alarma y subió hasta el último piso. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con el número 7 e inmediatamente salió la chica a su encuentro: Dios, qué rayos significaba eso? La pelirosa estaba ataviada únicamente con una bata cortísima de tela transparente que dejaba ver su provocativa lencería de color negro.- Qué rayos significa esto, Sakura?- le preguntó, refiriéndose a su ropa.

-Vaya, pensé que ya no llegabas y pues me cambié para dormir- le mintió, feliz de la reacción del chico. _"Perfecto! Ahora solo necesito que no te vayas…"_, pensó la ojiverde.

Sasuke por su lado trató de no excitarse imaginando a la chica dormida con tan poca ropa, removiéndose entre las sábanas, gimiendo gracias a un sueño erótico en el que aparecieran juntos haciendo toda clase de cosas…-Si ya te ibas a dormir debiste haber llamado y no hubiera llegado.

-Pues ya no es necesario, ya estás aquí así que pasa y vemos una película, vale?- le dijo, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo hacia dentro. Sasuke se sorprendió: el escenario no era precisamente como para que él fuera a verla, más bien parecía que la chica esperaba a su amante…

-Te portaste bien en mi ausencia, verdad?- le preguntó fulminándola, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

-Claro que sí! Ahora cállate, voy por las palomitas…-salió directo a la cocina mientras él tomaba asiento en el sofá frente al televisor. Le encantaba esa casa, con o sin pétalos de cerezo. La chica regresó poco después con palomitas, dos vasos con refresco y una botella de vodka.- Por si se te termina el refresco…-le sonrió pícara, sabiendo lo poco que le gustaba al chico esa bebida.

-Cállate, sabes que odio el vodka-le espetó, tomando su vaso de refresco para beber. La chica se sentó a su lado y encendió el televisor y el reproductor de DVD's. Algo en esa situación parecía divertirla mucho, pero no quería preguntar que era ya que demostraría demasiado interés. Cuando desvió la vista a la pantalla casi escupe la bebida: "Deseos Placenteros"…-Una película erótica?!!!- preguntó, repentinamente acalorado.

-Si no quieres…-le dijo ella, nerviosa repentinamente por el asco con el que el chico miraba la pantalla- podemos ver otra cosa…-pero él la detuvo antes de que presionara el botón de stop y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Solo un rato…-le dijo. Esa situación era excitante: ver una película como esa con Sakura sería magnífico. La película empezó con una intensa escena; la chica se ruborizó, pensando en que el plan le había salido por la culata. No se supone que era ella la que tenía que "emocionarse"! Era Sasuke el que debería hacerlo! El chico junto a ella respiraba normal, no daba muestras de conmoción, nada! Se sintió cohibida cuando él depositó una mano en su rodilla y comenzó a ascender, acariciando la suave piel a cada centímetro que avanzaba con tortuosa lentitud. Ella dejó escapar un gemido y se rindió: su plan se había ido a la mierda y lo poco que vio de la película la había encendido. Se giró para atrapar los labios del Uchiha en un demandante beso, uno que él respondió con urgencia. La levantó un poco solo para obligarla a sentarse encima de él; la acariciaba de manera casi ilícita; era su amiga, ella era algo más: era la chica que lo volvía loco, la que deseaba y amaba más que a nada en ese mundo, en ese momento…Se separó de ella solo para tumbarla en el sofá.

Se incorporó, la cargó en brazos y la llevó a su dormitorio: con poca delicadeza la aventó en el colchón y luego se acomodó sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas para poder ubicarse entre ellas. La Haruno gimió mientras él la acariciaba…se sentía demasiado bien, mejor que todas las fantasías que habían tenido desde que era suficientemente pervertida para idearlas. Sasuke le había abierto la bata y la observaba con…embeleso? La repentina ternura y delicadeza de sus caricias la hicieron estremecer, qué rayos le sucedía? Qué les sucedía a ambos?- Sasuke…-suspiró ella.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo, tomando una de sus manos y se la besó sin dejar de mirarla.- Demasiado para tu bien, Sakura…no entiendes lo que tengo que pasar cada vez que un chico te mira con lujuria.

-Sasuke…-gimió ella cuando él le acarició la entrepierna por encima de sus diminutas braguitas negras.

-No te imaginas la cantidad de chicos que sueñan con hacer…-le dijo mientras le quitaba la estorbosa prenda- lo que yo estoy haciendo en este preciso instante.- dicho esto volvió a besarla en los labios, con una suavidad que la conmovió. Ella solo atinó a contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y responderle el beso, esa delicada caricia…ese roce tan ansiado que estaba cargado de sentimientos que ella había luchado por reprimir: había perdido, él la dominaba completamente, la hacía mostrar sus debilidades con ese beso. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, era todo lo que necesitaba para poder vivir.-Por qué duele…?- preguntó ella en cuanto el beso se rompió.

-Duele?- le preguntó Sasuke, besando a continuación su mejilla ruborizada.- Qué duele, Sakura?

-Este…sentimiento- confesó ella, haciendo que el corazón del Uchiha se acelerara.

-Qué sentimiento?- tenía una idea muy cercana; si ese "sentimiento" del que la chica pelirosa hablaba era el mismo que él tenía, entonces todo quedaría solucionado, solo necesitaba que ella respondiera correctamente…

-No estoy segura- le dijo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache, logrando que él la mirara; se perdió en sus orbes negras, tratando de ordenar sus ideas…-Duele porque tú no sientes lo mismo.- lo dijo tan convencida que era casi imposible refutarle- Para ti esto es solo sexo, una más de tus relaciones coitales…para mañana todo quedará olvidado, seré una más en la lista, solo que tal vez tenga la ventaja de ser tu amiga y tenga un puesto más arriba en las posiciones…claro que eso no me eleva de la categoría de zorra en la que caen todas las demás…-dijo con amargura, tratando de apartarlo de encima.

-No eres ninguna zorra, Sakura. Tú eres mi amiga, eres la mujer que me vuelve loco- lo había dicho, justo a tiempo. Vio la incredulidad de la mirada de la ojiverde, pero no la dejó interrumpirlo:- De acuerdo, lo admito: te amo desde que te conocí, de acuerdo? Yo perdí.

Sakura le sonrió antes de juntar sus frentes y cerrar los ojos, adquiriendo un rostro sereno y apacible:- Ambos perdimos…yo también te amo desde el primer momento en que te ví.

-Creo que eso te deja en una categoría mucho más alta.- le dijo sonriendo con picardía. Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró curiosa y esperanzada:

-Qué clase de categoría?

Sasuke fingió pensarlo un segundo:- Supongo que encajas perfectamente en "El amor de mi vida".

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron fijamente antes de que sus labios se atrajeran como un imán. Ya no existía otra cosa más allá del deseo y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Con delicadeza el azabache se deshizo del sostén de la pelirosa, bajando su boca para besar sus pezones, los cuales se pusieron duros al poco tiempo. Sakura tampoco perdió el tiempo; se deshizo de un santiamén de la camisa oscura del Uchiha, de su cinturón y de sus pantalones. Él mismo se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines.

Ahora estaban desnudos en la cama, medio envueltos en finas sábanas blancas. Sasuke pensó en que quedaban perfectas: reflejaban de alguna manera la pureza de la ojiverde que ahora se encontraba tendida bajo su cuerpo, temblorosa, sudorosa y ruborizada. La besó en los labios y de ahí descendió hasta sus pechos y su abdomen, dejando un húmedo rastro. Sin embargo, cuando intentó descender más la chica se lo impidió:- No lo hagas…no hoy.- "_Hoy no_"? Eso sonaba bastante bien. El chico esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se dirigió a devorar de nuevo los labios de la chica, acariciando con los dedos su zona más íntima mientras ella gemía y suspiraba, explorando con sus manos el bien formado cuerpo del Uchiha. Ella lo esperaba: esperaba la magnificencia de ese cuerpo atlético, delgado, equilibrado, de piel nívea…pero no podía dejar de pensar que era mejor de lo que jamás soñó. Sintió el miembro erecto de él presionar contra su abdomen, y no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido.- Te quiero…dentro.

Sasuke no respondió: estaba muy húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Se incorporó un poco para acomodarse y, con deliberada lentitud, comenzó a penetrarla. Cuando tocó la prueba de su virginidad, sonrió mientras la rompía haciéndola por fin suya:- Eres mía…-le susurró al oído mientras terminaba de adentrarse en ella. Sakura se arqueó de placer, tratando de obtener de él todo lo posible:

-Siempre…-le respondió sonriente, sintiendo el lento vaivén del chico dentro y fuera de ella. Sasuke soltaba roncos gemidos mientras ella no paraba de gemir agudamente y gritar su nombre. La danza aumentaba de ritmo, ella se acopló perfectamente a sus movimientos pensando en la perfecta manera en que encajaban. Poco después sintió como sus paredes se contraían, atrapando el miembro del azabache. Él sintió el orgasmo de la chica, y se vino poco después dentro de ella. Se quedaron tendidos hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, y entonces se incorporó abandonando su pequeño y curveado cuerpo para cerrar la ventana. Cuando se giró la vio envuelta en las sábanas blancas, observándolo con detenimiento y curiosidad, examinándolo:- Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó sínicamente, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Mucho- le respondió sonriendo con una infantil inocencia. Luego le tendió los brazos para que se uniera con ella.

Sasuke solo sonrió; esa sería la primera de muchas noches que estarían juntos, de todas las noches que les quedaban por delante.

**Fin**

**Bueno, eso es todo, jeje ^///^**

**Muy pervertido? Espero que no.**

**Les gustó? Me merezco un review?**

**Si es así, me encantaría leer sus opiniones..!!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..!! ^.^**

**VIVA EL SASUSAKU..!! **


	2. Convivencias ni tan Amistosas

**No estaba planeado, pero porque me lo pidieron, y varios pusieron la historia en Alerta, les traigo un segundo capi de este SASUSAKU!**

**Espero que les guste…y me dejen un review, jojojo~ ^.^**

**Gracias a los q me dejaron uno en el primer capi, éste va para ustedes!**

***Cris0408 *Sakura-yuuki-luna *afrothea *neku hyuga *Skuld Dark *marjugagu *sharingankitten *Lady Hyuga *brenda_sasusaku_rockstars *Chiharu Natsumi *Kute-chan *****dany14-black8**** *Crystal Butterfly 92 *sia Uchiha *Nessy Hale Uchiha *deathxrevenge *Hanabi Sarutobi**

**Bueno, la simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

"_**Pensamientos"**_

"_Blablabla"- hablando por celular_

_**Flashback…Fin Flashback**_

**Es un AU…recuerden que Naruto no es mío, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama…yo solo me invento la trama de esta historia sin otro fin más que el de pervertirlos un ratito, jeje ^_^**

**Ahora sí, Let's Read!**

**CONVIVENCIAS NI TAN AMISTOSAS**

Sakura se removió en la cama al sentir un par de manos recorriendo su cuerpo con toda libertad y sin ninguna clase de consideración. Sin querer soltó un gemido y abrió los ojos en el momento en que el moreno se posicionaba sobre ella y le quitaba la sábana que la cubría para poder admirarla:

-Sasuke!- le gritó Sakura, quien intentaba recuperar la sábana. El aludido le tomó ambas muñecas con una mano y las levantó sobre su cabeza, notando el movimiento de los senos de la chica. Sonrió tan pícaro como siempre antes de bajar a besar las colinas de la chica, que gimió con sus atenciones.

-Segura que quieres que me detenga?- le dijo, sonriendo con picardía y una pizca de suficiencia.

-…N-No…-suspiró mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas para poder enredar sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del ojinegro y recorrer su cuerpo.

-Tranquila, Sakura…-le susurró al oído y luego le mordió el lóbulo.- Apenas estamos comenzando, así que estate quieta.

-Cómo esperas que me esté quieta? Si tú no dejas de…mmm!- su oración se interrumpió cuando el moreno la besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la peli rosa y comenzaron una feroz batalla con sus lenguas. Finalmente interrumpió el beso cuando ya no tenía aire; la respiración de ambos era agitada, ella no dejaba de gemir y él de acariciarla.- Ya…no…puedo…-le dijo, ya que el chico llevaba un buen rato introduciendo sus níveos dedos dentro y fuera su vagina y eso le había propiciado dos preciosísimos y vergonzosos orgasmos: como podía hacerla llegar con tan solo eso?

-Yo tampoco- le dijo y de inmediato soltó las muñecas de la chica y la tomó de las caderas para penetrarla en un solo movimiento. Ella gritó de alivio y comenzó a moverse al mismo compás de él, que iba incrementando la fuerza y velocidad de las arremetidas hasta que ambos sintieron el clímax, el primero para él y el tercero para ella. Sakura cayó en la cama, cansada pero muy satisfecha, sonrojada por el esfuerzo y, nunca se cansaría de repetirlo- la vergüenza que eso le provocaba.

Hacía ya 5 meses desde que ella y Sasuke se habían declarado el mutuo amor que sentían y, desde esa vez, no había día que el moreno no la hiciera suya, dulce y lento algunas veces, salvaje y fuerte otras. Era cierto que ellos llevaban una relación bastante sexosa, o descontrolada, como le había dicho su amiga Ino. Sakura se levantaba todos los días en su casa para prepararse el desayuno, ir a la universidad y ver a su novio; o al menos así era hasta hace dos días, ya que por mutua decisión (más de Sasuke que de ella) era tiempo de que vivieran juntos.

_**Flashback**_

_**La pelirrosa caminaba felizmente tomada de la mano de su novio, Uchiha Sasuke, mientras paseaban durante el descanso de las clases en la Universidad. **_

_**Desde el primer día que se corrió el rumor de que ellos dos estaban saliendo nadie (en especial las chicas) se creía que eso pudiera ser verdad: primero porque ellos dos eran "mejores amigos" y segundo, porque llevaban una relación bastante agresiva. Pero cuando Sakura se iba a dignar decirles a todas ellas que era verdad, el mismo Uchiha se hizo cargo de dejárselo a todos bien claro, dándole un apasionado beso en el patio con todos como testigos. Desde ahí parecía que todos evitaban hablar con ella o tocarla más de lo debido, en especial los hombres, y aunque al principio le parecía un lindo detalle después sentía que llevaba una etiqueta pegada en la frente que rezaba "propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke", y eso ya no le gustaba.**_

_**Y así se lo hizo saber, y aunque al principio su reacción no había sido para nada amable (el sexo desenfrenado que tuvieron esa noche como "castigo" fue sorprendentemente inolvidable) terminó dándole un poco más de espacio…por dos semanas:**_

_**-Sakura, qué te parece si nos mudamos juntos?- le preguntó Sasuke, haciendo que la pelirrosa se quedara quieta, interrumpiendo su paseo.**_

_**-Qué?- le preguntó, aunque había escuchado perfectamente la pregunta del chico de orbes negras.**_

_**-Creo que es tiempo de vivir juntos. Podríamos rentar un departamento y mudarnos.**_

_**-P-Pero…llevamos tan poco tiempo jun…**_

_**-Como novios sí, pero llevamos toda la vida de conocernos.- le dijo, mirándola taladrante y enojado- A menos que no quieras que vivamos juntos.**_

_**-Claro que quiero! Es solo que es un poco…apresurado.- le dijo sin poder sostenerle la mirada.**_

_**-En pocas palabras no quieres, cierto? Sa-ku-ra- le dijo, pero su voz sonaba demasiado amenazante como para poder contestarle. En parte era cierto, pero no porque no lo amara, sino porque ella lo veía como una forma de mantenerla controlada.- No creas que quiero mantenerte vigilada todo el tiempo…-le dijo, haciendo que Sakura soltara todo el aire de golpe debido a la impresión. Acaso Sasuke podía leerle la mente y nunca le había dicho?- Pero para mí, lo que tengo contigo es serio, y quiero verlo como un paso más.**_

_**-Un paso más?- le preguntó, mirándolo al fin ya que su presencia se había relajado un poco, permitiéndole moverse para observarlo. Un paso más para qué?**_

_**-Acaso crees que si estoy contigo es nada más para un tiempo y luego ya no seamos nada?- le preguntó. Sakura negó rotundamente, aunque seguía sin comprender del todo su punto; Sasuke suspiró exasperado al notar como la ojiverde seguía perdida:- Quiero decir que algún día nos casaremos, así que podríamos vivir juntos desde antes para acostumbrarnos.**_

_**Sakura se sonrojó cuando escucho la palabra "casaremos". Matrimonio? Ella se casará con Sasuke?-Tú…quieres casarte conmigo?- le preguntó, bastante shockeada.**_

_**-No quieres? - le preguntó, arqueando una ceja confundido.- Claro que no sería algo inmediato, primero hay que terminar la carrera, una especialidad, doctorado, posgrado o lo que quieras, conseguir un trabajo estable y luego pensaríamos en el matrimonio.**_

_**Sakura estaba fascinada: tendrían todo ese tiempo de novios y luego se casarían, se casaría con Uchiha Sasuke…Uchiha. Fue ahí cuando su sonrisa se opacó un poco:- Nos casaremos y seré…Uchiha Sakura? No creo que tus padres quieran darme su apellido.**_

_**-Eso lo arreglaré yo personalmente; de momento aún eres mi novia y tarde o temprano ellos tendrán que entender que tú serás mi esposa, les guste o no.**_

_**-Entonces…supongo que vivir juntos es algo acertado.- le dijo, arrojándose a sus brazos y besándolo con suavidad.- Después de todo tendré que entrenar para poder complacerte en todo lo que me pidas.**_

_**-Eso podemos solucionarlo; yo mismo me encargaré de que entrenes arduamente- le dijo, besándola de regreso, esta vez con pasión.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ella sabía que el "arduamente" era literal, pero jamás se esperó tanto entrenamiento. Desde que se había mudado lo único que hicieron fue desempacar, hacer el amor, comer, tener sexo, bañarse, hacer el amor, dormir y tener sexo! Pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba, sino lo que acababa de suceder: era vergonzoso pero necesario admitir que ella tal vez no complacía a Sasuke como él lo hacía con ella…es decir, acababan de tener sexo matutino y ella obtuvo tres maravillosos orgasmos, pero Sasuke solo había tenido uno. Uno!

Cinco meses de noviazgo (y de actividad sexual, porque ella jamás estuvo con otro antes del azabache) y lo único que podía lograr era que él llegara con ella cuando eyaculaba! Vergonzoso…tenía que hacer algo! Cualquier cosa! Estuvo toda su vida tan preocupada por tener un nivel físico e intelectual capaz de llegarle al Uchiha que nunca se preocupó por averiguar cómo darle…placer. Se sonrojó, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras su novio comenzaba a acariciarla de nuevo:

-Sasuke…!- le dijo, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el chico la atrapó, tomándola por la cintura para evitar que se escapara- Tenemos que bañarnos, ya vamos tarde para la clase de Ishida-sensei!

-Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- le preguntó de forma seductora, pero ella se zafó de sus brazos y corrió al baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta para asegurarse de no recibir invitados inoportunos.- Supongo que es un no.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche, uno de jugo y unos huevos. Un desayuno rápido sería lo de ese día, ya que habían "aprovechado" el tiempo que regularmente se usa para preparar el desayuno en algo más…cómo decirlo? "Interesante".

Puso la sartén con algo de aceite en aerosol para que se calentara mientras él servía jugo y leche en vasos. Luego puso los cuatro huevos en la sartén hasta que estuvieron fritos, y los colocó en los platos que había sacado de la alacena. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo escuchó la puerta del baño de la recámara abrirse, así que desayuno deprisa para irse a bañar, aprovechando que la ojiverde seguro se estaba cambiando en la habitación que ambos compartían.

Aunque él solía vivir en una de las propiedades de su familia en el centro de Tokio, su familia no había tomado de forma positiva su relación con la pelirrosa, así que ni aunque hubiera querido podría vivir ahí sin estar formalmente casados. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los herederos del Emporio Uchiha y estudiante de medicina. Por qué rayos estudiaba eso? Pues planeaba hacerse cargo de todos los negocios farmacólogos y médicos de la familia, y para eso necesitaba saber algo del tema, no? Claro que eso era algo que no le había dicho a Sakura, aunque ya más adelante vería la forma de explicarle que era asquerosamente rico.

Terminó de desayunar, lavó sus platos y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró, la chica estaba frente al espejo, tratando de acomodarse su cabello con ayuda del mousse y un peine- Ni lo intentes, Sakura, sabes que tu cabello es tan rebelde como tú.

-Sí, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo- le dijo, pero finalmente decidió dejarlo suelto, como siempre…

-Pierdes tiempo, aunque verte batallar con tu cabello todos los días será algo fácil- le dijo, acercándose a ella y tomándola desprevenida la agarró por la cintura y la subió al tocador.

-LLe-Llegaremos tarde…-le dijo entre suspiros, ya que el chico acariciaba con sus labios la sensible piel de su cuello.

-Aún hay tiempo- le dijo, levantando la falda blanca que la chica había escogido para asistir a la universidad.- Esta falda es muy corta, "Cerecita", llamarás mucho la atención.

-"Cerecita"?- le preguntó, aunque su voz más bien había sonado como un gemido.

-Te poner roja como una cereza con mucha facilidad, no lo habías notado?- le preguntó, riéndose internamente del mayor sonrojo que había visto en sus años de conocerla.

-Vete a bañar, yo desayuno mientras tanto.- le dijo, escabulléndose de entre sus brazos hacia la cocina. Sasuke soltó un frustrado suspiro mientras tomaba su toalla y caminaba hacia el baño. Se desnudó, aventando la ropa sucia al cesto y abriendo la regadera, dejando que el agua tibia relajara sus músculos. Esa Sakura, primero afloja y luego aprieta, quién la entiende?

Sonrió mientras tomaba su shampoo y se tallaba el cabello; justamente porque ella era tan impredecible era que lo fascinaba y lo atraía de manera tan inverosímil, además de que su olor, sus gestos, su cuerpo, eran una droga para él…y para muchos otros, debía decirlo, aunque ninguno de aquellos perdedores tendría jamás la oportunidad de probar lo bien que sabía la chica, lo bien que gemía, suspiraba y se retorcía entre sus brazos cuando la hacía suya. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas, o seguramente su "amigo" despertaría y no tenía tiempo de atenderlo, y terminó de bañarse.

Se secó con la toalla, se la enredó en la cintura y salió de la regadera. Caminó hasta el lavabo, se cepilló los dientes, de "peinó" y salió de la habitación, listo para vestirse. Justo cuando el salía del baño la ojiverde entraba a la habitación para cepillarse los dientes. Se sonrojó notablemente al verlo con una simple toalla y desvió la mirada, caminando a toda velocidad hasta el baño para evitar "distracciones". Sasuke frunció el ceño: sabía que era diferente y extraño compartir todo tu tiempo con la persona que amas, y que tardarían en acostumbrarse a estar juntos, pero ella actuaba extraño desde que se levantaron. Decidió dejarlo para después, ya que iban retrasados.

Su departamento estaba ubicado en una zona llamada Shibuya, muy lujosa, cerca de la Universidad. Al principio a Sakura no le hacía ninguna gracia vivir en un lugar como ese, sobre todo porque Sasuke pagaría todo, desde el depa hasta los demás gastos. Discutieron, pero finalmente acordaron que ella encontraría un trabajo cada vacaciones para aportar algo; si bien al ojinegro no le hacía ninguna gracia, no le quedó de otra más que aceptar para que ella estuviera de acuerdo en adquirir el departamento (que en realidad era todo el último piso del edificio).

Se fueron a la escuela en el BMW del Uchiha porque ya no alcanzaban a llegar a la primera clase. Cuando estuvieron allí todos los observaron, pero como ya estaban acostumbrándose a que ese escenario se repitiera cada mañana, decidieron pasarlo por alto. Entraron al salón justo antes que el Sensei:

-Tomen asiento, jóvenes.- indicó. Esperó a que todos estuvieran en sus lugares y en silencio para hacer pasar a alguien que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. La persona resultó ser una exuberante y preciosa mujer castaña, de ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural forrado con un vestido negro en su totalidad.- Hoy tendremos una "conferencia" dada por Koizumi Kumiko-sensei sobre Ingeniería Genética. Son temas que ya hemos visto, así que espero que esto se convierta en un diálogo, no en un monólogo.- dijo, dándole a la Dra. la indicación de que podía empezar.

Dando un paso adelante se presentó:- Mi nombre es Koizumi Kumiko y soy egresada de esta Universidad, un placer conocerlos. Vine para informarles acerca de algunos puntos que son importantes para aquellos que deseen dedicarse a la rama de la investigación.- cuando dijo esto Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba muy atento a cada palabra que la mujer castaña decía. La pelirrosa sonrió, ya que ella era la única que sabía que el chico deseaba precisamente esa rama: investigación.- Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría confirmarles que varias de las enfermedades son hereditarias; es decir, se transmiten de manera génica y hay trastornos que se presentan con mayor frecuencia en determinadas razas. Alguien podría decirme un ejemplo?

Todo el salón se quedó callado, pues si bien era cierto que eso lo habían visto en numerables ocasiones, ninguno podía recordarlo en ese momento:- El gen mutante que causa la fibrosis quística se encuentra en uno de cada 25 personas descendientes de europeos del norte.- se escuchó de repente. Todos se giraron inmediatamente hacia la única persona que contestó:

-Su nombre?- le preguntó la castaña que se encontraba al frente.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uchiha-san, qué puede decirme de la Esclerosis Múltiple (EM)? Ella también tiene referencia genética?

Sasuke suspiró irritado; había creído que esa conferencia le aportaría algún dato útil, pero todo lo que la doctora decía él lo sabía a la perfección:-Pues sí tiene referencias génicas, ya que varios receptores de antígenos reaccionan con otros que los suprimen se desarrollan altas probabilidades de que la persona sufra alguna enfermedad autoinmunitaria como la EM, que se debe al ataque de células inmunitarias y anticuerpos contra la vaina de mielina que rodea los axones de las células nerviosas, lo que comúnmente llamamos "desmielinización"; estas vainas forman la sustancia blanca del sistema nervioso central. De esta forma se interfiere con la producción de impulsos nerviosos a lo largo de los axones, causando disminución de la función visual, problemas de coordinación motora y alteraciones en la sensibilidad.

Ishida-sensei miraba orgulloso al que parece ser el único que presta atención a sus clases. Koizui-sensei lo miraba impactada: había recitado de forma exacta lo que la enfermedad representaba. Así se la pasaron prácticamente toda la clase, haciendo un diálogo únicamente entre ellos dos ya que, si bien los demás sabían algo del tema, ninguno se atrevía a interrumpirlos. Cuando la hora se terminó se despidió de ellos, llamando un momento al azabache para platicar con él en privado. Sakura observó con desanimo como ambos, junto Ishida-sensei, platicaban sobre algo "intenso"; ahora todo el salón sabía que Sasuke estaba interesado en la investigación, ya no era algo exclusivo de su conocimiento…-Sakura!- le gritó Ino, ya que la había llamado varias veces y su amiga pelirrosa no le contestaba.

-Mande?- le preguntó algo espantada por la agresividad de la rubia.

-Te pregunté si quieres almorzar con nosotras hoy, porque al parecer tu novio va a tardarse un rato.- dicho esto ambas voltearon a ver al chico que seguía ocupado. Luego la ojiverde aceptó, yéndose con Hinata e Ino, ya que las otras estaban ocupadas con un trabajo atrasado y tuvieron que ir a la biblioteca a terminarlo. Como las tres llevaban comida ninguna tuvo necesidad de ir a la cafetería.

-Y qué han hecho últimamente, chicas?- les preguntó Sakura. Se sentía un poco mal y algo fuera de lugar ya que, desde que andaba con el moreno, no tenía realmente tiempo de estar con sus amigas.

-Pues Hinata está progresando con Naruto, yo diría que pronto nos da noticias de boda- le dijo Ino, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Claro que no! Aún somos jóvenes, y no hemos terminado la carrera…

-Pero pronto la terminaremos y entonces te casarás con él, o me equivoco?- lo que ganó con su pregunta fue que Hinata se sonrojara aún más.- Dejemos el tema de Naruto para después, lo que realmente importa…-giró hacia Sakura- es que tú ya no tienes tiempo para nosotras, amiga.

-Claro que sí!

-Claro que no! Te la pasas con Sasuke-kun todo el día, a todas horas y en todos lados! Debes hacerte una vida, amiga, o serás tan dependiente que no podrás respirar si él no está contigo.

-Por supuesto que no! Eso no sucederá, yo más bien diría que es él el que se la pasa pegado a mí todo el tiempo- dijo con suficiencia, recordando la forma posesiva en que la tomaba de la mano y el reciente terror de los chicos a acercársele demasiado.

-Si te refieres a todo lo que ha pasado recientemente lamento decirte que no es por lo que tú piensas-le dijo Ino. Sakura levantó una ceja, escéptica de lo que la rubia le decía.- Verás, lo que en verdad sucede, o más bien sucedió, fue que en cuanto la escuela estuvo 100% segura de que ustedes dos son novios varios chicos comenzaron a hacer apuestas sobre quién de ellos podía hacer que olvidaras a Sasuke-kun, o como mínimo acostarse contigo mientras aún andes con él. Por qué crees que cuando empezaste a andar con él tu popularidad creció?

-Pues, yo había escuchado que cuando alguien se enamora desprende…

-No entiendes el punto, Frentona! Varios de ellos querían acercarse con malas intenciones, y obvio Sasuke-kun se dio cuenta y les dio tremenda paliza a los iniciadores de todo esto…claro que como tú eres bastante inocente en ese aspecto él prefiere tenerte, cómo se dice? Vigilada.

-Qué? Debes estar bromeando, él esta así conmigo porque…porque tiene miedo de que caiga en los juegos de los chicos, no porque quiera?

-No, Sakura-chan!- le dijo Hinata, al ver que la pelirrosa se había puesto de pie.

-Ésto tengo que hablarlo con él!- dijo, dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso al salón de clases, donde seguramente aún estaban los dos Doctores hablando con él.

Por los pasillos varios chicos le dedicaban piropos aprovechando que estaba sola, y las chicas parecían a punto de abalanzársele para vengarse por la cantidad de tiempo que la ojiverde pasaba con su novio Uchiha. Cuando llegó al salón, a punto de abrir la puerta corrediza, se quedó paralizada: el Ishida-sensei ya no estaba, pero Koizumi-sensei sí que estaba, y besando apasionadamente a su novio!

"_**Que rayos estás haciendo, Sakura? Enfréntalos, pídeles una explicación! Cómo puede ser posible que él no quiere que tengas contacto con el 'mundo exterior' pero él sí que puede tener contacto con quien sea?"**_. Pero ni sus manos ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba…_**"Huye…"**_. Y así lo hizo: se alejó de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que él descubriera que ella lo había descubierto. Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante lo que quedaba del receso, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:-Sakura-san?

-Sai-kun… qué sucede?

-La siguiente clase está por comenzar. La tenemos juntos, cierto?- le dijo con esa sonrisita tan característica de él.

-Sí, es cierto…-le dijo, tratando de evitar que el chico se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal, aunque parecía que ya lo había notado.

-Vamos juntos.- le dijo, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al salón, platicando trivialidades. Cuando entraron al salón, Sakura se reía de un chiste que le acababa de contar Sai. Inmediatamente sintió la penetrante mirada del azabache, pero lo ignoró y caminó hasta su asiento al lado de Ino.

-Qué rayos te pasa? Creí haberte dicho que…-le susurró la rubia, pero la pelirrosa la interrumpió.

-Ví a Sasuke…lo ví…-sintió las lágrimas volver a juntarse en sus ojos, pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que salieran. Ino la miraba preocupada:

-Lo viste…?

-Lo ví…con la Sensei…

-Pues es normal, se quedaron platicando.- le dijo su amiga, tratando de averiguar las reacciones de Sakura.

-Besándose.

-…

-…

-Besándose?- le preguntó, asombrada.- P-Pero Sasuke-kun…él no…besándose?

-…

-Y…?

-…

-Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé…es decir, yo sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.- le respondió cabizbaja.

-De que hablas?- le preguntó confundida.

-Yo sabía que…yo no soy la gran cosa, y que un Uchiha merece lo mejor de lo mejor, y esa Sensei definitivamente es mejor que yo. No solo es más inteligente, es mucho más guapa!

-Claro que no!

-Señoritas Yamanaka y Haruno, si no van a guardar silencio por favor sálganse de mi clase.-les llamó Honda-sensei, a lo que la rubia se puso de pie y jaló a la pelirrosa fuera del salón ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Por qué hiciste eso, Cerda?- le preguntó Sakura una vez que estuvieron alejadas del salón.

-Pues porque necesitamos hablar de lo que dijiste y no podemos posponerlo!

-Lo que dije es verdad! Desde que estamos juntos me pregunto si soy suficientemente buena para…complacerlo.- dijo esto, sonrojada.

-Qué clase de complacencias?- le preguntó la chica de ojos zafiro.

-Todas.- contestó firme, pero avergonzada.

-Así que lo que temes es que esa Sensei sea mejor que tú en la cama?- le preguntó burlona, pero la pelirrosa frunció el ceño:

-No te burles, Ino. Si supieras lo que es estar con Sasuke en…la cama…

-O en la escalera, el baño, el escritorio…-sugirió burlona Ino, aumentando el sonrojo de la ojiverde.- De acuerdo, en la cama.

-Si supieras lo que es estar "así" con él entenderías que probablemente la Sensei esa de mierda tiene un cuerpo lo suficientemente estético como para despertar…pasiones.

-Debes estar bromeando, Sakura! Solo basta verlos juntos para saber que él está todo el día caliente esperando a llegar a la casa para cogerte!

-Oye!

-Es la verdad, Frentona! Cómo puedes dudar de Sasuke-kun? Cierto, era un mujeriego capaz de llevarse a la cama a más de dos chicas por día…o por vez, pero eso no significa que vuelva a las andadas. Recuerda que lo hacía porque no podría…tocarte, supongo.

-…-Sakura lo pensó unos instantes. Ella amaba a Sasuke, él le había pedido que vivieran juntos porque tenía planeado casarse con ella, pero para eso quedaba tiempo, tiempo en el que el azabache podía arrepentirse o tener una que otra aventura…-Sigo sin estar segura…

-Entonces hay que hacer algo que te deje 100% convencida.- le dijo su amiga.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Sasuke estaba desesperado. Cuando vio a la pelirrosa llegar con el idiota de Sai sintió la sangre hervir, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente. Qué rayos había sido eso? Sakura nunca lo había ignorado, y mucho menos se había saltado una clase. A mitad de la hora Yamanaka regresó y sacó sus cosas y las de la ojiverde, excusando que la segunda se sentía mal y la acompañaría a su casa. El Sensei por supuesto accedió, así que durante todo el día no supo nada de su novia.

Entró a su departamento pero, tal y como esperó, la chica no estaba. Marcó una vez de su celular, pero el de su novia seguía apagado. Frustrado, aventó el aparato hacia algún lugar de la sala y soltó un gruñido. Dónde demonios estaba? Tenía que buscarla, no podía estar en cualquier parte y más si se estaba sintiendo mal.

El teléfono de su casa sonó. Vio el identificado y contestó irritado:- Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?

-_"Huy, que humor, dattebayo! Yo que hablaba para darte noticias de Sakura-chan!"_

-Qué noticias?- aunque no hubiera querido, su voz salió con un tono de preocupación y resentimiento.

_-"Pues ha estado en casa de Hinata-chan todo el día, al parecer se siente mal y van a hacer una noche de chicas para animarla"._

-Noche de chicas?- le preguntó confundido…y de nuevo resentido. Si necesitaba una noche para animarse, por qué no pasarla con él?

-_"Sí, por eso tampoco voy a poder ver a Hinata-chan hoy, así que pensé en ir al billar o algo para pasar el rato"._

-Ni que no tuvieras nada que hacer, o ya terminaste el trabajo de histología para Kakashi-sensei?

_-"Vamos, teme, tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer? Salgamos un rato y regresamos a más tardar a media noche, qué te parece?"_

-Pues ya qué, te veo en el mismo billar de la vez pasada…y llama o algunos otros o me aburriré.- le colgó sin esperar sus reclamos, ya que estaba suficientemente enojado como para tener que escuchar a su escandaloso amigo. Qué le sucedía a Sakura? Había mil y un posibilidades para su comportamiento, pero ninguna le parecía de suficiente peso como para que ella prefiriera evitarlo a enfrentarlo. La pelirrosa siempre había sido muy directa, daba ataques certeros, por qué no hacer lo mismo ahora?

Decidió pensarlo cuando regresara, preferible ir al billar o los idiotas de sus amigos llegarían antes y le tocaría a él pagar todo lo que consumieran.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-Muy bien, Sakura, creo que debemos llevarnos los tres juegos- dijo una entusiasmada Ino mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito.

-No, Ino! No creo que sea necesario siquiera comprarlos- le dijo una avergonzada Sakura, mientras veía que era exactamente lo que la rubia quería comprar: tres _baby dolls_, uno negro, otro rosa y un último blanco, demasiado atrevidos como para que ella pudiera lucírselos al ojinegro.

-Claro que es necesario! Así comprobaras que la única que despierta pasiones en él eres tú!

-No creo que eso ayude porque esa Sensei podría ponérselos y seguro lo prende más!- dijo la pelirrosa, aunque luego se arrepintió al sentir todas las miradas curiosas sobre ella y sus dos amigas.

-Sakura-chan, y qué te parece si te lo pones y…-comenzó Hinata.

-Y?- preguntaron las otras dos al unísono.

-Y ves una película porno?- le sugirió en voz baja la chica de ojos perlados.

-Qué?- le preguntaron las dos algo alteradas, aunque por motivos diferentes.

-Qué buena idea, Hinata! Así que eso es lo que haces con Naruto, eh? Jeje.

-N-N-No…!- contestó la chica cuyo rostro estaba peor que un tomate.

-Yo…-interrumpió Sakura, atrayendo la atención hacia ella de nuevo:- Lo intente una vez, pero no funcionó.

-Quieres decir que no lo prendiste?- le preguntó sarcástica, y todas las clientas de la tienda soltaron pequeñas risitas, captando el doble sentido de la oración.

-Me refiero a que no vimos nada de la película porque entramos directo a la acción!- aclaró sonrojada la chica de orbes jade.

-Bueno, pues esta vez inténtalo. Es bastante…estimulante.- le aconsejó Ino.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a platicar a otro sitio, estamos llamando mucho la atención.- sugirió Hinata. Para cuando Sakura acordó Ino ya había pagado y cargaba las bolsas.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-QUÉ DICES?- preguntaron Neji, Shikamaru y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Pues justamente lo que dije, no me hagan repetirlo- les advirtió Sasuke.

-Entonces esa Diosa se te insinuó y tú la despreciaste así como así?- le preguntó el castaño, como si estuviera loco.

-Digamos que no es mi estilo- respondió el azabache, ganándose miradas confundidas de parte de su trío de amigos.

-Sí, claro, esa mujer no es el estilo de nadie- ironizó Neji.

-Yo sí me la hubiera echado, aunque fuera una vez y ya- dijo Shikamaru, apoyado por Neji. Naruto en cambio estaba de parte del Uchiha:

-Yo creo que estuvo bien que la rechazaras, ´ttebayo…Sakura-chan no se merece eso.- cuando dijo esto los cuatro se quedaron callados, esperando que el ojinegro dijera algo como "Sakura merece lo mejor, por eso está conmigo" o algo así, pero el chico permanecía callado:- Tienes…algún problema con Sakura-chan?- aventuró el rubio, aunque sabía que se adentraba a terreno peligroso: Sasuke nunca hablaba con ellos de su relación con la pelirrosa.

-Hay algo que te lo haga creer?- le preguntó amenazante el aludido.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, llegó muy contentita al salón con el joto de Sai y se fue de las clases con Yamanaka.- dijo Neji, con la mera intención de hacer enfadar al azabache- Para mí es más que obvio que sí.

-No tengo ningún problema con ella, y aunque lo tuviera no tengo por qué contárselos.- respondió de manera cortante.

-Claro que no, pero si quieres desahogarte teme aquí estamos- le alentó un sonriente rubio. Sasuke definitivamente no tenía nada que decir al respecto, no dejaría que ellos vieran como su noviazgo maravilloso de hace dos días se había comenzado a desestabilizar.

-Bueno, pues cuéntanos bien lo de la Sensei.

-Sí, Uchiha, dinos cómo estuvo todo.

-Pues parece ser que reconoció el apellido y, con la escusa de que había sido el único participante en su disque conferencia, me pidió que me quedara a platicar con ella para hablar sobre posibles oportunidades. Claro que las oportunidades eran para ella, porque a cambio de "lo que yo quisiera" podría disimuladamente integrarla a las filas de investigación de la corporación de mi familia.

-Vaya, así que salió inteligente, eh?- se burló Shikamaru, dándole un trago a su whisky.

-Pues sí, ya ves. Es por eso que las mujeres no valen la pena, y las que valen ya están ocupadas.

-Como Sakura?- ironizó Neji, quien no se daba por vencido sobre averiguar qué clase de problemas estaban teniendo.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que no tengo ninguna clase de problemas con ella- le advirtió Sasuke, amenazante. El castaño y el rubio miraban sin interferir; di había algo poco conveniente e inteligente era entrometerse en las disputas de esos dos.

-Pues entonces qué haces aquí con nosotros, eh? Desde que andas con Haruno te la pasas encerrado con ella como conejos.- esta vez se pasó con su comentario, y como castigo Uchiha le metió un buen puñetazo en plena mandíbula, dejándolo algo shockeado. Shika y Naruto se quedaron inmóviles, esperando el segundo golpe, pero éste nunca llegó.

Sasuke salió de ahí inmediatamente, o seguro no podría contenerse y molería a golpes al Hyuga, no solo por su comentario, sino también para desquitar un poco su frustración. Miró su reloj: 11:30 de la noche…temprano, pero no tenía ánimos para divertirse, así que se subió a su convertible y condujo de regreso a su departamento.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

-_"Entonces, Frentona, ya sabes que hacer"- _le dijo Ino alegre del otro lado de la línea.- _"Ponte de su perfume favorito, de acuerdo? Y no olvides saludarlo, moverte y sonreírle de la manera más sensual que puedas"._

-E-Está bien…-contestó Sakura, que ya se encontraba con el baby doll blanco puesto, prendido un par de velas y apagado las luces, dejando un ambiente algo…romántico.- Deséame suerte.

-_"No la necestias, Sakura! Pero igual, suerte!_

-Nos vemos mañana.- le dijo y colgó. Se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, cambiando de canales durante un tiempo sin encontrar nada que hacer. Revisó de nuevo que todo estuviera listo, incluyendo la película que le "prestó" Ino en el reproductor de DVD´s, y miró el reloj: 11:15…por lo que le había dicho Hinata, le había pedido a Naruto que entretuviera a Sasuke hasta la media noche. Rayos! Y qué se supone que haría ella durante ese rato? Siguió cambiando canales hasta toparse con una de esas películas que tenía planeadas para esa noche, aunque ella la tenía planeada con su novio.

"_**Bueno, a falta de algo mejor que ver…"**_, pensó, y se quedó viéndola para no sorprenderse de lo que pudiera llegar a ver en la que Ino le prestó. Sin embargo, quince minutos después de verla, estaba completamente excitada y necesitaba…atención. _**"Rayos! Y ahora que puedo hacer? Tengo que esperarme a que Sasuke llegue, pero…"**_

Para cuando acordó había recostado su cuerpo a lo largo del sillón y, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su diminuta tanga, acariciándose por encima, sintiendo la humedad. Gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y lentamente introdujo su mano por dentro de la delgada tela, suspirando. Estuvo durante un tiempo así, hasta que decidió introducir uno de sus dedos. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta de su departamento de abrió.

~~O~~o~~O~~o~~O~~

Sasuke aparcó su convertible y subió a su departamento; cansado y fastidiado como se encontraba lo único que quería llegar a hacer era darse un baño y dormir. Claro que no contaba con que la primera visión al abrir la puerta fuera precisamente a Sakura, recostada en el sillón con velas encendidas por toda la habitación al igual que la televisión, sonrojada, con una mano dentro de…

-Qué rayos estás haciendo, Sakura?- demandó Sasuke, caminando rápidamente hacia ella para darse un mejor panorama de su novia. La pelirrosa reaccionó tarde: el azabache había llegado junto a ella y le había tomado la mano con la que previamente se acariciaba para llevársela directo a su rostro, aspirando el olor dulzón de la ojiverde.- Si estás necesitada puedes decírmelo, y yo con gusto…

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que ella acababa de hacer: le pegó, le dio tremenda bofetada al azabache. Prácticamente podía ver las orbes negras convertirse a color sangre por la furia que comenzaba a recorrer sus venas; la tomó por ambas muñecas, mirándola fijamente. Sakura se asustó: nunca antes había visto esa mirada en él, por un momento pensó que le devolvería el golpe. Pero cuando el ojinegro vio el terror en los ojos jades de su novia se calmó, abrazándola en vez de golpearla.- Qué te sucede, Sakura?

-Sa-Sasuke…

-Has estado muy extraña, qué sucede? Si crees que voy a dejarte escapar así como así estás muy equivocada, mucho menos si…

-Te ví.- interrumpió Sakura. Cuando la separó de su cuerpo vio que estaba llorando.-TE ví..besándola…!

-Besándo…-_**"Rayos! Así que nos vio, eh?"**_- Pero por qué rayos no preguntas qué fue lo que pasó?

-Qué…? Cómo que por qué no preguntó? Te ví besándola!

-Yo no la besé, y ella lo único que buscaba era un lugar en las empresas de mi familia. No me interesa, ya deberías de saber que la única que me interesa eres tú- le dijo, tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, que por cierto empezaba a reaccionar.

-Ella es…tan…

-Que esté "tan" no significa nada, Sakura. Creo que no tienes suficiente confianza en mí o de lo contrario no tendrías esa clase de dudas absurdas.

-No son absurdas! Qué tiene de ilógico creer que alguien como tú, que Uchiha Sasuke, merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo?

-No hay nadie mejor que tú- le cortó, sorprendiéndola por lo brusco que sonó. Sasuke sabía bien que no había nadie mejor que ella. La única que siempre quiso superarlo, que no le importaba ni el nombre ni el dinero de su familia, que lo llegó a conocer realmente, era ella: Haruno Sakura era la única que podía estar con él, la única en la que él confiaba realmente para estar con ella.

Sakura se quedó hipnotizada por la mirada tan profunda en los ojos del azabache, esperando a que dijera algo que nunca llegó. En cambio, ella se removió entre sus brazos y lo besó, un besó donde transmitía todas sus inseguridades junto al amor que le profesaba, una amor que muchos podían considerar obsesivo e incluso enfermizo, pero que ella sabía que era sincero. Sasuke le regresó el besó que poco a poco se tornó intenso.

Con cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación, donde la recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, rompiendo el beso para atacar su cuello. La pelirrosa gemía placenteramente, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del chico, restregándose impaciente contra su magnífico cuerpo. Sasuke le abrió las piernas y comenzó a moverse contra ella, deshaciéndose de su ropa con ayuda de la chica. Al poco tiempo estaban completamente desnudos (Sasuke ni se tomó la molestia de ver el atuendo de su novia), repartiéndose besos y caricias por doquier. Lentamente, el chico comenzó a viajar hacia el sur sobre la piel de su novia, que sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía y le daba demasiada vergüenza:

-S-Sasu..ke…-gimió al sentir la lengua del chico sobre su intimidad.

-Tranquila, Sakura…sé que te gustará- dicho esto dio un lengüetazo sobre la piel híper sensibilizada de la pelirrosa, que se retorció de placer.

Usó su nariz para separar los labios mayores, rozando su lengua con el sexo de ella. Beso profundamente sus labios, mordisqueando con cuidado y chupando de vez en cuando, hasta llegar al clítoris, con el que imitó la acción. Sakura se retorcía sin parar, gimiendo y suspirando su nombre, mientras enredaba de nuevo sus dedos en el cabello del moreno para incitarlo a continuar. El ego del Uchiha se elevaba con cada sonido que salía de los labios de la pelirrosa, así que decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Tomó el clítoris entre sus sabiendo que la estaba excitando a niveles insospechados, ya que comenzaba su humedad crecía con cada segundo y cada atención que le proporcionaba. Claro que él no estaba inmune, ya que su miembro palpitaba duro y listo para la acción. Pero no, aún no, tenía que "castigarla" por desconfiar de él.

Probó alejarse unos centímetros y luego soplar suavemente. Ella se contrajo y arqueó la espalda, soltando un ahogado gemido: esa sensación había sido demasiado agradable; le daba vergüenza admitirlo, pero le había gustado más de lo que su pudor le aconsejaba. Los ojos negros del muchacho se concentraban para volver al ataque. Formó una u con su lengua y le dio suaves y largas lamidas, desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina. La chica gemía como posesa, dándole a conocer a su novio que le encantaba lo que le hacía, así que Sasuke endureció su lengua y jugó un poco en la entrada de la vagina, hasta introducirla en ella. Sakura se contrajo dolorosamente, pero le fascinaba la cantidad de sensaciones que experimentaba: era totalmente sensual lo que el azabache le hacía, quería que él supiera cuánto le gustaba, así que empujó levemente su cabeza contra su entrepierna. Él respondió introduciendo y retirando su lengua de la vagina de Sakura varias veces, simulando la penetración que ponto le haría con su miembro; ella solo se dedicaba a sentir, era especial, indescriptible, pero aún cuando le encantaba estar así con él, también quería sentir su miembro dentro de ella…este pensamiento fue interrumpido por una repentina contracción: había tenido un orgasmo mientras le hacía el oral. Esta sensación se repitió poco después. De nuevo fueron dos magníficos orgasmos…y entonces recordó por qué tenía tantas inseguridades.

Antes de que el chico pudiera posicionarse sobre ella, Sakura lo detuvo y lo miró cansada y complacida, pero con seriedad:- Dime como darte placer…

Sasuke sintió que podía llegar al orgasmo con esa simple frase, pero no: prefirió enseñarle. Se recostó en el colchón, dándole espacio para que admirara su pene completamente erecto y listo para la acción.- Acércate- le indicó, tomándola de la mano y guiándosela hacia la punta de su miembro para que la acariciara rítmicamente, pasando de éste a los testículos.

Cómo le costaba evitar lanzar suspiros y gemidos, sentía que las caricias que Sakura le proporcionaba lo llevarían a la locura: sus labios ni siquiera lo habían rozado y ya sentía que iba a explotar, solo podría aguantar un poco más por lo que, impaciente, agarró con ambas manos la cabeza de la joven haciendo que levantara la vista y lo mirara lujuriosamente antes de acercar sus labios a la cabeza de su miembro. Cuando sintió su aliento cálido y sus manos aún acariciándolo en tan sensibles partes lanzó un grito que se componía de una sola palabra: el nombre de su amante. Nunca creyó que la inocente de Sakura pudiera hacerlo tan, pero TAN bien…

La pelirrosa acercó ya sin temor ni nerviosismo sus labios al pene del azabache, dispuesta a continuar con lo que había iniciado: besó la punta del pene erecto del ojinegro muy delicadamente y luego se separó solo un poco para poder formar una 'O' con los labios y ponerlos cuidadosamente de nuevo en la punta y mover su cabeza en imperceptibles círculos. Este movimiento excitó a Sasuke haciendo que enredara sus dedos en el cabello exótico de su amante, empujándola un poco para obligarla a continuar. Ella colocó sus labios ajustándolos al cuerpo del pene y lo recorrió, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Cogió entre sus labios la punta del pene y lo beso tiernamente entre rápidos giros y luego tiró suavemente de su piel hacia atrás. Abrió un poco su agarre para permitir que el glande del miembro entrara completamente en su boca y presionó firmemente el resto entre sus labios, permitiéndose permanecer así un momento antes de soltarlo. Besó de nuevo la punta y deslizó sus manos hacia el frenillo, aprovechando que la erección estaba completada y podía acariciarlo.

Ni ella podía creer lo que hacía, mucho menos que pudiera arrancar del chico de orbes negras esos roncos y sensuales gemidos; formó otro círculo con sus labios y beso a todo lo largo del cuerpo del pene, succionando y besando al mismo tiempo. Sintió ahogarse por un momento pero ella también disfrutaba de lo que hacía y no creyó necesario detenerse. Entretenida en besarle se le ocurrió aletear su lengua empezando por la base y terminando en la punta. Sasuke enredó con fuerza sus dedos entre el cabello empapado de Sakura cuando ella permitió que todo su pene entrara en su boca; profunda, húmeda y excitantemente lo besó haciéndole experimentar nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones mientras sus manos acariciaban sus nalgas muy cerca de su ano excitándolo al doble.

Dónde rayos había aprendido a hacerlo tan bien? Sin resistirlo más comenzó a moverle la cabeza para que aumentara el ritmo de la felación. Era inevitable, se vendría en ella en cualquier momento y no sabía si eso le desagradaría, quería avisarle pero al mismo tiempo no quería que se detuviera. Sintió venirse en su boca liberando toda la tensión y excitación que había acumulado desde que las caricias habían empezado en la cama.

Sakura sintió la semilla de Sasuke dentro de su boca, pero no la derramó; se tragó todo hasta que no hubo residuos. El chico la miraba de forma dominante, sensual, atrayéndola para besarla, combinando los sabores de ambos en sus bocas.- Te gustó?- le preguntó Sakura tímidamente.

-No te salvarás de hacerme eso cada vez que tengamos relaciones; ahora te toca a ti.- le dijo, tumbándola sobre el colchón, abriéndole violentamente las piernas y penetrándola de una sola estocada. La rápida introducción la hizo gemir y abrazarse al cuello del chico para besarlo desesperadamente, iniciando ambos un movimiento de cadera que aumentara la fricción del miembro del ojinegro entrando y saliendo de la estrecha cavidad de la ojiverde.

Ambos gritaban de placer, él sosteniendo las caderas de Sakura para facilitarles la acción y ella brindándole caricias en su retaguardia con sus piernas y pies y en la espalda con sus manos. El ritmo los volvía locos, querían más...

-Más…!- gritó Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke interrumpiera la penetración. Al principio le molestó, pero luego la giró para hacerla quedar con los pechos sobre la cama y la penetró por detrás.

Sakura quiso gritar el nombre de Sasuke, pero se había quedado sin voz. Esa posición le daba a su novio el control absoluto; con una mano le acariciaba los pechos mientras con la otra llevaba el ritmo rápido y violento de las penetraciones. Movieron sus caderas rítmicamente, ella acariciando y aferrando con sus manos las sábanas blancas y él apretando sus pechos lo que los hacía gritar sin poder contenerse. La fricción de sus sexos se hacía más rápida, ardían por dentro, pero deseaban, necesitaban más. Cuando el ojinegro introdujo uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su pene dentro de su vagina explotó: había tenido otro orgasmo, uno que casi hizo que el azabache se viniera dentro de ella, pero quería más acción, quería que gritara su nombre, que se marcaran a fuego sus caricias sobre su piel. Penetró con más fuerza y rapidez, el ritmo era bestial!

EL clímax estaba muy cerca, pero ya no podía soportarlo: gritó desesperada y sensualmente el nombre de su amante pidiéndole más, y eso le dio él, más fuerte y más rápido hasta llevarlos al límite. Sakura sintió como su cuerpo completo se contraía atrapando el pene de Sasuke en el mayor orgasmo que hubiera tenido y él se vino dentro de ella al sentir esa fuerte opresión. Había olvidado ponerse el condón. Mierda!

La pelirrosa suspiraba, rendida sobre el colchón y con palpitante miembro del Uchiha aún dentro de ella. Había sido, con mucho, una de las mejores sesiones que hubieran tenido. Con cuidado se retiró de dentro de ella y la giró, de manera que pudo apreciar su cuerpo sudoroso y sonrosado: una de las mejores visiones de su novia era después del orgasmo.-No use condón…

-No te preocupes, me he estado cuidando los últimos meses- le dijo, atrayéndolo de nuevo a su cuerpo.- De verdad te gustó?

-Ya te dije que sí, pero si no te quedó claro tendré que volver a darte toda la lección.

Sonrieron, ella feliz y él excitado, planeando con su sorprendente ingenio todo lo que le haría a Sakura esa noche.

**Fin**

**Bueno, eso es todo, jeje ^/^ Esta vez sí estuvo demasiado pervertido, pero tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y no podía concentrarme, así que tuve que escribirlas, jeje**

**Les gustó? Recuerden que cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva me lo pueden envían en un magnífico REVIEW! **

**Amo lo Reviews..!**

**Ruichi-chan, cambio y fuera..! ^.^**

**VIVA EL SASUSAKU..! **


	3. COMUNICADO URGENTE

**COMUNICADO URGENTE!**

**HOLA CHICAS, LAMENTO PEDIRLES ESTO, PERO NECESITO DE SU AYUDA.**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE EL LEMON DE ESTA HISTORIA FUE PLAGIADO EN EL FORO DE FANFIC . ES , LA HISTORIA ES "NIÑERA (SasuSaku)" de la autora Julia_Soant…LES PIDO DE FAVOR QUE SE METAN A LA PÁGINA Y DENUNCIEN EL PLAGIO, POR FIS =(**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
